


The Ambassador

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: The Ambassador [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Sexual Tension, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Captain Rex is a man of honor, never losing sight of his code and his duty to the Republic. Well…almost never. Whenever you, the unofficial Ambassador to the GAR, grace the 501st with you presence, the lines between what he wants to do and what he should do become blurry.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Ambassador [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Ambassador

_Another day, another mission_ , Rex thought idly as he stared down at the holo map before him. 

Pustin was, on a whole, rather unremarkable; a small desert planet on the edge of the Outer Rim with a small primitive native population. The Republic had kept its distance for the most part in order to avoid disturbing its development. Unfortunately for the Pustins, the Seperatist had decided to set up shop along the borders of their land. 

The Republic knew Separatists were shipping raw material in and out of the system, but they had no idea what or how much. Recon missions had proved inconclusive given the strategic placement of the outpost. So far, they had only been able to see some of the facility from the air, and even then at a great distance. A ground team couldn’t sneak in from the front because of the vast desert landscape, giving no room for cover. The rear was just as dangerous. While it rested against a mountain side providing easy cover, the mountain itself was treacherous to climb. They had learned enough to know a labyrinth of caverns ran through the mountain which the natives used as a short-cut, but it would be impossible for any trooper to get through without a proper guide. 

It was a tricky situation. Luckily, General Skywalker has the foresight to bring in reinforcements. 

Rex felt his cheeks warm at the thought. He shook it off as best he could, staring more intently at the map as if expecting to find some brilliant pathway through the mountain he hadn’t noticed to suddenly spring out at him. 

He was _not_ going to think about the person currently riding the elevator up to the bridge. He _was_ going to focus on the mission. That was his duty. That was what he understood, not whatever was making his heart hammer against his chest.

But, it was all the naught the moment the elevator doors hissed open.

“Eyes up! Ambassador on the bridge!” General Skywalker called, walking into the command center with you just a step behind. 

You gave an exasperated, but good natured smile in response as all eyes turned to you. 

“At ease,” you said.

The men returned to their duties, but it was clear from the smiles and sudden lightness in the air that they didn’t need the order to be at ease. 

You weren’t really a representative, at least not in any official capacity. What you were was a tactical consultant; your expertise being extractions, espionage, or anything which required careful navigation of neutral systems and local treaties. 

It was a common joke among the ranks that you could talk Master Windu into buying a bridge if you talked long enough. This skill set, along with your easy comradery with every clone you met, earned you the honorary title of “Ambassador to the Grand Army of the Republic” or “The Ambassador” for short. 

You took the title with pride, earning some side eyes from Senators, but nothing you couldn’t brush off. Rex had even heard you claim to, “represent the interests of Kamino’s second population”. And you did, not just on the battlefield. 

While many in the Senate wanted to push off the issue to a later date, you were adamant in your fight for Clone rights. Anytime you weren’t on assignment you were on Coruscant, meeting with Senators and influencers, and speaking out for recognition of Clones’ personhood. 

If getting squadrons out of trouble with local tribal leaders didn’t endear you to the troops, your advocacy certainly did. 

“Commander,” Rex greeted.

Your eyes turned to him and a genuine smile slipped onto your lips. The kind that made his heart clench and his ears warm. This was a common occurrence whenever he saw you; a mix of uncomfortable and pleasant sensations, making it impossible for him to decide if he liked it or not. 

“Captain Rex,” you said. “It’s good to see you again.” 

You meant it. He knew you did. And that only made it worse.

You then turned your attention back to General Skywalker. “So, what’s the situation? Or did you just miss me?”

General Skywalker raised an eyebrow. “Straight to the point then?”

“Might as well.” You shrugged. “Besides, Senator Burtoni will be headed back to Coruscant soon which is never a good sign. I’d rather be there to argue the old bat myself. If anything, it’ll just annoy her.” 

He laughed. “Don’t worry Ambassador. If all goes according to plan, we’ll have you back pestering senators in no time.”

“You’d better. Now, what brilliant scheme have you come up with?”

“Captain Rex?”

Rex stepped forward. “Me and a squadron of men will escort you to the village on the other side of the mountain here. With any luck we’ll be able to convince the chief to guide us through the caverns we know link the two sides. After that, it’s purely reconnaissance. We need to find out what they’re shipping, the placement of their gun, and approximately how many droids they have stationed there.”

“And then just pop back out the other side with the Separatist none the wiser,” you finished. “Is that it?”

“That’s the idea.”

You nodded. “Sounds easy enough. One objection, no squadron.”

“Commander–”

You held up a hand for silence. “I understand the instinct, but you said I need to persuade the chief to guide us. If I go down there with a bunch of armored troopers demanding safe passage through the mountain, that’s not persuading, that’s threatening.”

“And if the natives prove hostile?” 

“That’s a risk we’ll have to take. But if I know anything about the Separatists, the Pustins will be jumping at the chance to get them off their world. Provided, we don’t come across as the bad guys.” 

Rex stayed silent a moment. He wanted to put up more of a fight. The idea of you going down there essentially unarmed into a hostile environment made his stomach turn. But, you were still a Commander and if anyone could talk their way out from under the barrel of a blaster, it was you.

“What do you suggest, sir?”

“Just myself and two other troopers as escort,” you said. “This is still a recon mission after all, the fewer the better. I’d also recommend no armor and concealed blasters.”

He stiffened. “Sir, with all due respect, we’ll need some protection in case something goes wrong.”

“Things will go wrong a lot faster if we waltz into their villages armed for battle.”

“The Pustins have never even seen Republic armor before.”

“No, but they will recognize it as armor.” 

He opened his mouth ready to protest, but immediately closed it. You were right. 

This entire mission hinged on getting the Pustins to trust you, and them. If you didn’t gain that trust, the entire mission was forfeit. It’s why General Skywalker asked for you. 

So, that meant following your lead and putting the minds of the natives at ease, even if that ran the risk of leaving yourself vulnerable to attack. 

He let out a long breath. “I don’t like it.”

“No one is forcing you to join me, Captain.”

He shook his head. “No, I’m going. I can’t say I’m thrilled with this plan, but I can’t think of a better one.”

A small smile quirked at the corner of your lips. “Good. Between you, me and Jesse we should have this wrapped in no time.”

His brow furrowed. “Jesse?”

“Did you have someone else in mind?”

Rex paused. Fives and Echo were out, having been sent to assist General Kenobi and the 212th. Hardcase had an itchy trigger finger. Tup didn’t have any recon experience, neither did Kix. Dogma was still too shiny…

He ran down the list of available troopers and came to the same conclusion you did. Jesse really was the only logical choice. 

He felt a small tug at annoyance. Jesse was undoubtedly a good soldier, one of the best. But he also made no secret about his interest in you. Whenever you joined them on any kind of mission Jesse just had to open his mouth and share every little flirtatious comment that came into his head. 

He held back a sigh. He was liking this mission less and less. But for the sake of said mission he had to put whatever personal issues he had with his brother aside, because that’s all they were, personal.

“No, sir,” he said, making a point to keep his tone as free from emotion as possible.

You nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Skywalker. “Anything else, General?”

He shook his head. “No, I think that settles it. Captain Rex you inform Jesse about his assignment. Plan to meet in the hanger bay in one hour.”

“Yes, sir.” 

“Dismissed.”

Both you and Rex saluted before you turned and entered the elevator together. 

“So, on a scale from one to ten, how much is Jesse going to hate this plan,” you asked, just as the doors hissed shut. 

“I’d say about a seven,” Rex answered dryly. 

“That much faith in me, huh?”

“The men have plenty of faith in you Commander. I can’t say the same for the Pustins.” 

You gave a short laugh before playfully nudging him in the side. “Don’t worry Captain, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about it.” 

You paused, the teasing expression fading. 

His gut twisted; had he said that out loud? He didn’t so much as breath as he watched your face for some kind of reaction. 

To his surprise, your gaze softened and your lips turned into an understanding smile. 

“I know,” you said. You placed a hand on his arm. Even through his armor, he could swear he could feel the heat of your skin. 

“But, I can take care of myself. Believe it or no, I’ve been at this for a while. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Your look was so earnest, it made what he wanted to say that much easier. 

“With all do respect sir, I think I will anyway.” 

Your eyes brightened and he became suddenly aware of how close he was to you. 

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” you said, the more playful smile returning. “Thank you, Captain.” 

You kept your hand on his arm and he let you. The urge to pull you even closer tugged at his insides. You were so close already it wouldn’t take much to find out if your lips were as soft as they looked. 

Rex stopped, realizing his own thoughts and flickered his eyes back to yours.

You didn’t meet gaze. Instead your attention appeared fully on his mouth.

The hiss of the elevator doors broke the spell, opening to the barracks. 

You dropped your hand quickly. A flash of something danced across your features as you took a small step back.

“I’ll see you in the hanger, Captain.”

He couldn’t trust his voice and nodded before stepping out the doors, only managing to let out a quiet, “Commander” as he did so.

He took a glance over his shoulder just in time to see the doors fully close and you descend further down into the ship. 

He let out a long breath. 

He was just imagining things. You weren’t looking at him that way. It was just him projecting his…thoughts about you. That was all. 

He ran a hand over his face. He needed to get a hold of himself. The sooner this mission got started the better. At least then he could have something else to focus on. Honor and duty were what he knew, not this. 

_This is going to be a long mission._


End file.
